The present invention relates generally to locking closures or devices and, more particularly, to a locking closure mounted over a rotary switch shaft to prevent access to the rotary switch by an unauthorized user. In this regard, one important aspect of the present invention is directed to a locking device assembly for a rotary switch shaft which is especially suited for mounting over electric heater thermostatic switches and the like, which assembly includes a casing enclosing the switch shaft and having an opening positioned in alignment with the rotary switch shaft, which opening is covered by a cover plate secured to the casing face.
Rotary switches are used in a variety of different applications. Most commonly, rotary switches are used as thermostatic controls on electric radiators, heaters and the like as well as speed controls on ceiling fans and blower motors. Typically, these rotary switches comprise an external dial or knob which is mounted on an elongated shaft leading to the actual switch mechanism located inside the casing of the particular piece of equipment which it controls.
When used on ceiling fans or electric radiators, it is desirable to either set the ceiling fan at a specific speed or set the electric heater at a specific desired temperature. In order to maintain the fan speed or heater temperature at the desired fixed setting, the rotary control switch must be immobilized at the chosen setting. Maintainance of the switch setting is beneficial from an energy conservation viewpoint. Permanently fixing the rotary switch dial at the setting is not a viable solution because it prevents subsequent resetting of the equipment to adjust to particular environmental conditions. Removal of the switch dial does not serve as an effective solution either, because the switch shaft can still be turned by the use of a pair of pliers or other similar tool. It is desirable to fix the switch setting, but allow the switch to be reset by an authorized person when the need arises. Accordingly, a need exists for a device which encloses a rotary switch shaft which prevents access to and adjustment of the rotary switch by an unauthorized person but allows an authorized person access to the switch to allow the adjustment and/or operation thereof.
The locking closure assembly of the present invention prevents access to the switch shaft by an unauthorized person, yet allows an authorized person access to the switch. In a locking closure assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention, a closure casing which encloses the rotary switch shaft is mounted on a surface surrounding the shaft so that an opening extending through one face of the casing is aligned with the switch shaft. A cover plate covers the opening and is secured to the casing face by security means. One or more extensions of the closure casing engage the cover plate in a manner to securely retain the cover plate in place on the casing over the opening.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a locking closure assembly for enclosing a switch shaft or control member and preventing access to the switch by an unauthorized person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locking closure assembly for enclosing and preventing access to a control member in which an outer casing encloses the switch shaft or control member and has an access opening disposed in a face of the outer casing in alignment with the control member, the access opening being covered by a cover plate secured over the opening.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a locking closure assembly for a longitudinal control member having an outer casing which encloses the control member and attaches to a surface proximate to the control member, an opening disposed in an exterior wall of the casing in general alignment with and which allows limited access to the control member, a separate cover means which covers the opening, the cover means being secured to the casing exterior wall by a security screw, and means for securing the cover means in place upon the casing exterior wall and preventing the movement thereof.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for an electric radiator thermostatic control switch having a casing adapted to be attached to the radiator, the casing having a plurality of exterior walls which define a control switch shaft, one exterior wall having an opening therein disposed in proximity to and alignment with the control switch shaft, the opening being covered with a plate secured to the casing exterior wall by a security lock, the plate being restricted from lateral movement away from the opening by extensions of the casing exterior walls.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.